


Drowning

by bearabees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cock Warming, Crying, Fae & Fairies, Fae Snufkin, Fantasy, Gender Ambiguous Character, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Natural Slick, Overstimulation, Pirate Moomin, Riding, Rough Sex, Size difference (not a whole lot), ask to tag, genderfluid snufkin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: Snufkin was drowning. Suffocating under waves, tossed and bruised, and being smothered by intense emotions that were all left to the mercy of the sea.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g0reyllama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=g0reyllama).



> Due to an AO3 tag generator, I was inspired by some of them along with some from g0reyllama! Enjoy some well lubed cock warming fairy angst and a single pirate having lap sex~!

Snufkin was drowning. Suffocating under waves, tossed and bruised, and being smothered by intense emotions that were all left to the mercy of the sea. Pleasure continued to shoot through him as Moomin plunged his cock deeper into the fairy's natural slick, making their situation smoother. At first, neither of them were sure it would work, with Snufkin being a good bit smaller compared to the beast of a troll, at least a head an a half shorter and lankier limbs then the well rounded looter.

Moomin shifted so he was framing Snufkin rather nicely, legs up and exposed to his delight as the troll hilted himself as deep as he could reach. The fairy felt full, almost painfully so, his ears back as his tail flicked in slight discomfort. 

"Brace yourself, Snufkin." And with that, his tail begun whipping in excitement as he buried himself in long, brisk, powerful strokes, not deterred by the sounds of their sin between them as the fae was, his freckled cheeks dusted with color.

Snufkin's thighs tensed as he arched, suddenly overwhelmed with how much he was feeling, tears starting to pool and spill over from sensitivity. Moomin was drinking in everything. Every hitching gasp, every soft flutter of the lashes, every small thrash as Snufkin was thrown to the sea, heat wrapping around him despite the chill of the autumn air.

In their heart, neither of them wanted this to end. It would mean they would part ways for the winter, Moomin to the sea and Snufkin to the deep woods out of the valley. But Snufkin was close, in both the sense of release and the need to leave, feeling tears coming on. As much as he loved being free and being in the valley year round till winter, once Moomin became a pirate, his fears doubled over the cold season and he couldn't stress enough how much worry filled him leaving the others side, fear that one day, he would return and Moomin wouldn't. He wouldn't express that to the other entirely, not wanting to reveal his dependency on the other as he still needed time on his own. Tears began to trickle down his warm cheeks, his mocha eyes glazed over like honey on hot summer day.

Moomin was picking up on Snufkin's severe anxiety, which wasn't easy to do all the time, the looter was just lucky Snufkin was crying, which altered his aura. The troll slowed himself but kept steady in pace, delivering pleasure to Snufkin while lapping away his tears and then kissing him.

"Snufkin, I love you, no matter where we are, and you're always on my mind while I'm traveling. The thought of you reminds me to take care of myself and not get into too much danger, you know."

Snufkin's heart swelled, his lashes parting to look up at the troll with big sad eyes, his tears almost bubbly, like the dewdrops on the mornings in the valley.

"I know. That's why we still part."

'It's why I still come back.' Snufkin thought.

Moomin gave Snufkin a soft gaze through lidded eyes, tail curling as he kissed Snufkin again. Pulling Snufkin up into his arms, Moomin flipped them so Snufkin was riding him, his sex quivering as he felt the trolls knot throb where they connected, his cheeks blazing with embarrassment. How lewd this all seemed. He was brought out his thoughts as Moomin lifted him up and brought him back down, the mythical creature's paws moving up to the trolls shoulders and holding them as he helped, raising his hips up to drop them down. He let Moomin raise him and he'd drop down with all his weight, deliciously and desperately chasing his orgasm after their shift. He wanted Moomin's knot. He pulled the troll into another kiss, teeth clicking awkwardly until they found something of a rythmn. Not perfect, but just right as Snufkin slammed down, grinding himself down and pitifully keening into the kiss at the slight pain before the knot popped in, causing the fae to hit his limit. He felt overwhelmingly full, trembling as they ground against each other, Moomin more then Snufkin as the fairy was pulled tight to lay chest to chest with the pirate.

Moomin's hips gyrated into his partners, pulling whimpers and pants from the other as his sensitive walls were further stimulated. Moomin's stamina could get hard to keep up with, Snufkin wouldn't deny it to anyone who crossed his path. Snufkin's head was growing hazy, the waves now a dull blissful buzz to him, a content fog clouding over him as a tired stressed mind settled from over exertion, completely disheveled by their rough play.

After a couple more minutes of Moomin pushing Snufkin's sensitivity over board, a dance of the waves as they moved back and forth, the pirate tensed up, his claws digging into Snufkin's hips and holding ever so tight, the fairy was sure it would bruise quickly. But he was dragged into a lazy concern over the dull aching stretch that was pooling in his gut, a sigh falling from him as he tried to catch his breath and accommodate to his best ability.

Moomin looked up at the fae with blown eyes full of adoration for his lover, thinking of how he'd still be so beautiful next time they met. Snufkin began writhing gently, his tail and fingers intermingling with Moomin's as his walls spasmed around the girth and volume he was holding in him. With a wet sound that even embarrassed Moomin, the trolls release spilled around Moomin and out of Snufkin, causing the fairy to groan and go limp, his body giving out on him in strength.

Moomin welcomed his best friend into his arms, grooming him lightly on his face to help him cool off, much to Snufkin's appreciation. He could feel the tug and pull of where they were joined, his cheeks a glow with pleasure and acknowledgment of their situation. Intimate and purely them.

Moomin glanced out towards the sea as Snufkin dozed off with a saited hazy purr rumbling through him, his warmth continuing to enveloping the trolls girth while they settled down. Moomin prayed that come next spring, both would return safely and with more love then the year before, ready for adventure that awaited their future. For now, they'd drown in their pleasures and sleep.


End file.
